A Multiplication Problem
by BlueAardmanDreamworksfan123
Summary: When you combine Penny with a cloning machine, you get a serious problem. When you combine a dog with a baby, you get a Grunion problem. When you have a dog and his boy, you get an adventure.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I was wrong. I was so very, VERY wrong. I should have predicted this might happen...

but I didn't.

And now what? How can I possibly make up for such an unforgivable, irresponsible, undeniable, reckless, avoidable mistake? Certainly not what almost happened. It should never have escalated that much, that quickly. I should have known; I could have known if I had just...

If I had just paid attention to _them_ more...

If I had hidden _it_ better...

If I had dismantled _it_ when I had the chance...would it have still happened?

How foolish of me, of course it would. No matter how you make a situation play out, you can't change what has already occurred in a timeline. It's a part of history now, and forever. You can't rewrite history like that. Of course, there are other ways of doing so. Ways that can be performed without the use of a time machine. I just wish this had all gone much smoother. Then maybe _she_ wouldn't have gotten involved.

That's the way time flows, I suppose. Flowing in calculated yet unpredictable ways. Let's just hope history doesn't repeat itself.

 ** _A/N: This is a request I am filling for Retro Mania. I don't know how often I will update this because I am still unsure of how the whole story should go. Tell me what you think so far and have a lovely day!_**


	2. Chapter 1: The Update

It would take a long while for the whole "Time Travel Incident' to die down in New York City. The night that Sherman flew home in the WAYBAC, Peabody knew what he was in for. Their home was surrounded by news vehicles with reporters discussing what they heard happen and getting prepared for their arrival. Obviously Sherman wouldn't be allowed to be televised, but Peabody knew he would have to tell them something.

After he had said a few words on the matter, Peabody retreated to his penthouse and let security handle the press. He was just glad that Sherman, his beloved boy, was fast asleep in his bed. He too would fall asleep- however, there was a bit of an issue.

He'd need to pack up the dinner they didn't eat first.

About six months have passed since that fateful night. Sherman Peabody was now eight years old and Mr. Peabody couldn't be prouder. His boy played a major part in robotics club meetings, creating the exterior of machines. Every time Peabody heard his son talk about it after club meetings, his face would light up. He loved how passionate his son was about science and technology. It was a pleasant thought to have when he though of what Sherman would do without him around.

As a father, Mr. Peabody had grown more comfortable with his son not always being at home with him. It actually allowed him to branch out and meet other people. And it wasn't like he didn't spend time with his son anymore. Their father-son time was always during the weekend, filled with time travel and games. Even Penny, Sherman's friend from school, joined in on some of the adventures.

* * *

The trio arrived back from a trip in the WAYBAC on a November evening. The white beagle stepped out of his time-machine and turned towards the children. Sherman, who was wearing his typical white t-shirt and black shorts, looked at his father with a smile on his face. "Thanks for helping us with our history project, Mr. P!" Sherman exclaimed, stepping out of the WAYBAC.

"It was no problem at all, Sherman. I am always willing to help you two with any educational needs." Mr. Peabody replied, smiling back at his son. He continued to walk down the pathway as Sherman helped Penny out of the WAYBAC. She was wearing a hot pink shirt and blue jeans with black boots hiding underneath it. She was holding a clipboard with several filled sheets of paper attached, a globe- which Sherman promptly took from her- and a social textbook.

Shifting the papers and books in her hand, Penny asked "You wanna take a break? I mean, we've been at this for an hour or so."

"Well..." Sherman caught up with his father. "Would that be okay, Mr. Peabody?"

Mr. Peabody thought for a moment. "What did you plan on doing instead?" he asked, turning to Sherman and Penny.

"I'm sleeping over here, so how about we play a game?" Penny asked. "Like 'Monopoly'? Oh, we could play 'Chutes and Ladders' or 'Candyland'!" Sherman suggested with a grin growing across his face.

"You kids can play while I prepare dinner. We're having shrimp and broccoli alfredo." Mr. Peabody said.

They continued their way down the long hallway to the elevator at the end. They stood in silence as the elevator took them up to the penthouse floor. As the doors opened, the beagle headed for the kitchen and the children headed to the couch in front of the TV. In the kitchen, Mr. Peabody put on his apron and was about to go to the fridge when-

RING! RING!

His ears perked up as the phone rang throughout the penthouse. He already had an idea who was on the other line.

"Hello Mabel." Mr. Peabody answered, putting the phone in between his shoulder and left ear.

"HEY HECTOR!" screamed the other end of the line, making the beagle wince. "Do you and Sherman still plan on coming over tomorrow? I just wanted to-"

"Mabel, this is the 10th time this week you have called me and the 8th time you've asked me that question. Nothing has changed." Mr. Peabody barked back. He walked over to the fridge and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, my friend. I understand how much this means to you. It's not every day you decide to adopt."

"I know! I've been dreaming of this day for months, Hector! MONTHS! By the way-"

"M, I'm not bringing over the Baked Alaska." Peabody interrupted, taking out a bag of broccoli. He also took out a bowl of cleaned shrimp, set both down on the counter and took the phone into his left paw. "I'll bring over some fruits for the smoothies. You remember what your doctor said, right?"

"I know, I know. I just want everything to be perfect for her, you know?" Mabel responded cheerfully.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"Hector?"

"Yeah, Mabeline?"

"What was it like? When you first got Sherman, I mean."

"It was..." Peabody started. It was hard to believe that it had been only 8 years since he won the right to adopt Sherman. A momentous occasion it was.

* * *

 _"Why would **you** want to adopt a boy?"_

 _Mr. Peabody stood before the judge and press, thinking of a proper response._

 _"Because, your honor, when I found Sherman...it reminded me of how I started out in life..."_

 _He paused. Memories of countless people turning him down flooded his mind as he furrowed his eyebrows. They made him feel..._

 _Lost._

 _Abandoned._

 _Alone._

 _Unwanted._

 _And when he thought of that poor baby, he couldn't help but wonder if Sherman felt that same way before they met._

 _"And now, I want to give him the one thing I always wanted: a home." he finished, a grin sneaking it's way out as he said 'home'._

 _"And you're sure you're capable of meeting all the challenges of raising a human boy?" the judge asked, leaning forward in his seat._

 _"With all due respect..." Mr. Peabody started, chuckling and holding his paws behind his back. "How hard could it be?"_

* * *

"Hello?"

Mr. Peabody was brought back to the present as Mabeline's voice erupted from the speaker of the phone.

"I apologize, Mabel. I got lost in thought."

"So? What was it like?"

"Well..." Peabody began once more. "It was most certainly a life-changing experience, I'll tell you that much."

"I hear ya!" came Mabel's cheerful reply. "Well, I'll leave you to your business. Tell Sherman I said 'good luck' on his project!"

"I will."

"And Hector?"

"Yes?"

"..."

Mr. Peabody could hear a loud exhale he could only assume to be Mabel's.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Peabody questioned.

"For just...'being' there for me through all this." she responded. Her tone had shifted from one of cheerfulness to seriousness out of nowhere. It wasn't entirely unusual for Mabel to act this way, but it still didn't happen too often. She was always the one to crack immature jokes and had to be instructed constantly by others, mostly Peabody. He was the one that kept her grounded in reality, never the other way around.

"You don't need to thank me. It came with the friendship." He responded. He heard a giggle come from her side of the line.

Great. Things are back in order.

* * *

"Who's turn is it again?"

Sherman studied the cards he had in his hands, replying "Mine."

Penny and Sherman were playing a game of "Go Fish" as they waited for dinner. Sherman was in the lead with 7 matched cards while Penny had 3.

"Do you have any threes?" he finally asked. Sherman looked up from his hand to see an annoyed Penny slide a card over to him.

"Does your dad invent stuff?" Penny asked, mixing up the cards in her hand. "You've been a time machine before. What do you mean? Do you have any tens?" Sherman asked in a confused tone, organizing his matches on the clear coffee table.

"Go fish. I mean does he **still** invent things?" she said as she watch the flaming red head pick a card from the shrinking deck. "Yeah. He doesn't talk to me too much about it, but I know he's working on something." Sherman replied.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No. I haven't even seen it before."

"How? You LIVE here! And the machine must be massive!"

Sherman shushed Penny, pointing towards the kitchen. He didn't know what his dad was building, but whatever it was clearly a secret.

"Maybe it's a birthday present?" Sherman suggested softly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that? Do you have any tens?" Penny responded.

"Here y- hey! You can't do that! Hand over the ten!" Sherman exclaimed, holding out his hand.

"What?"

"I just asked you for a ten and you said 'Go Fish' even though you had one! That's cheating."

"I can choose not to give you a card."

"No you can't."

"Whatever. You already drew a card, so hand over the ten." Penny said, slapping his hand away.

"Penny, Sherman, would you mind setting the table for dinner?" interrupted Mr. Peabody. There was a brief moment of silence before Sherman stood up.

"Game over. I win." Sherman said.

"No, this isn't over! Penny exclaimed in a rather annoyed tone.

"Yes it is."

"Kids?" Mr. Peabody called into the family room once more.

"Lets just agree to disagree." Sherman said, walking away from Penny. "Coming Mr. P!" Penny slowly followed behind him as she glanced at the elevator.

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading the first official chapter of "A Multiplication Problem! Please give me any critiques you have. I'm kinda new to writing stories with multiple plots, so I'll need as much support as I can get. I'd like to get the second chapter out towards the end of next month, but we'll see what happens. Have a nice day!**_


End file.
